This disclosure relates to cables, such as wireline cables that may convey a downhole tool in a wellbore, that include polymeric jacket layers having compositions and/or shapes that reduce or eliminate voids that could form inside the cables.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of any kind.
Numerous well-logging tools may be used to identify characteristics of a well drilled into a geological formation. These may include electrical, mechanical, electromagnetic, and/or magnetic measurements. The measurements may be transformed to identify petrophysical properties such as porosity, permeability, relative proportions of water and hydrocarbons, and so forth, which may provide highly valuable information to human operators that manage the well.
Well-logging tools may be deployed into a well using a wireline cable that may support the well-logging tool as it extends into the well. The wireline cable may include a cable that may supply power to and/or to otherwise establish a connection with the well-logging tool. For example, the cable may include a coaxial cable, a monocable, a quadcable, a heptacable, an electric submersible pump (ESP) cable, seismic cables, permanent monitoring cables, and/or any other suitable cable that may be coupled to the well-logging tool and utilized to supply power and/or to transport data. The wireline cable may also include one or more armor wire layers that can withstand an axial force caused by a weight of the well-logging tool, as well as the wireline cable itself, as the well-logging tool extends deeper into the well. Unfortunately, in some wireline cables, the armor wire layers and/or individual armor wires may contact one another, thereby creating interstitial voids that enable gases and/or fluids to enter the wireline cable. Such gases and/or fluids may reduce the robustness of the wireline and/or interfere with a transmission of power or data through the wireline.